


Something Bad

by UnlikelyWriters



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, HIV/AIDS, M/M, One Shot, Whizzer isn't sick... yet, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnlikelyWriters/pseuds/UnlikelyWriters
Summary: Whizzer and Marvin talk for the first time since Charlotte warned them about a new disease.





	Something Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written much fanfic, but I've been thinking about Falsettos a lot lately, and how they would have reacted to the news about AIDS if Whizzer hadn't gotten sick first. This may get added as a chapter to another Whizzvin fic idea that has been rolling around in my head, but I'm just posting this on it's own for now.

It was well past midnight, and Marvin had fallen asleep hours ago. Whizzer hadn’t been able to, no matter how hard he tried. Every time he tried, worry kept him tossing and turning until he resigned himself to just staring at the ceiling until something changed and he could go to sleep. His mind was still on dinner.

Their neighbors, Charlotte and Cordelia, had invited them over for dinner. This was nothing new since the four unlikely lovers often had dinner or game nights together when they all would be up laughing late into the night and drinking far too much. But this dinner was different from the moment it started, and it was apparent to everyone. When he and Marvin had gotten there, the girls had solemn expressions on their faces, a sharp contrast to their usual happy appearance when they all spend time together like this. The four of them had dinner, making small talk throughout it, until Charlotte spoke up and said she needed to warn he and Marvin about something bad that was happening.

A disease, one that was filling up hospitals with gay men who never made it out of the hospital. Any bit of cheer that had been in the atmosphere had been sucked out when the news came. A disease that was spreading, and killing, and there was no explanation why yet. He and Marvin had left soon after, and they went home in silence. 

Marvin hadn’t seemed eager to talk about the news very much when they got home. In fact, he had seemed to be trying to do anything he could to forget about what they had been told. Whizzer couldn’t stop the words from echoing in his head. They went to bed without mentioning it, and Whizzer had laid in bed for hours, just, thinking.

He finally sat up and sighed, looking down at his sleeping lover. If he wasn’t going to get to sleep, there was no point in staying in bed. Whizzer carefully got out of bed, careful not to disturb Marvin, and he put on some clothes before leaving the bedroom. Almost as if in a trance, he went to the fridge to grab a beer before he went out the front door to stand on the porch. The weight of everything sank on him once the cool night air hit his face. He leaned on the railing and passed a hand over his face, staring out at the other apartment building across from theirs.

“Fucking hell,” it was a soft murmur before he took a swig of his beer. Because,  _ goddamn _ , what were they going to do? They didn’t even know how it was spreading, so how do you avoid a disease when you don’t know what’s causing it? 

What if they had it? What if they got it?

It was a morbid thought, but if one of them had to get it, Whizzer would prefer it to be him. He didn’t want to die, hell- not yet. But, when it came down to it, he would always choose himself instead of Marvin. Because jesus christ, Marvin had Jason, and what would happen then? 

Whizzer looked down at the railing he was leaning on and he picked at the peeling paint on it. They couldn’t have known that this would happen, it was just so sudden. Even still- he felt like he should have seen it coming, that he should have known or should have had some warning when something this awful would be rearing its ugly head. How long had men been getting sick? How long had they been dodging a bullet? He grimaced and looked down at the road leading up to the building.

He didn’t know how long he had been out there, but he was startled when a hand was suddenly placed over his. He looked over to see Marvin, just out of bed, and he sighed before leaning on his lover. They had this now after two goddamn years, but how long would it be?

“Hey,” he said softly. His beer was almost gone.

“Hey,” Whizzer could feel an arm wrapping around his shoulders, pulling him in closer, “How long have you been out here?”

“Don’t know,” he shrugged. He took his free arm and wrapped it around Marvins waist, holding him closer, “I needed to think.”

That solicited a sigh from his lover, and he spoke quietly, “I know.”

As if some huge dam had broken in him, Whizzer could no longer hold his worries back and he needed to talk to Marvin, to be told that everything would be  _ okay _ , “What if we get it? What the hell are we supposed to do then?”

“We won’t.”

That made Whizzer scoff and shake his head, “You’re full of shit, you can’t know that. What are we going to do?” He looked at Marvin, searching his eyes for even just a sign that his lover had a plan, and all he saw was that Marvin was clueless, just like him. He groaned and lapsed into silence.

They stood like that for a moment, with arms wrapped around each other and staring out into the stillness around them. When suddenly, Marvin broke the silence, “If, if we get it, we’ll figure something out.”

“It’s killing people.”

“I know.” Another silence enveloped them, and Whizzer finished off his beer. He could feel Marvin’s arm heavy around him, his hand squeezing his shoulder. 

This time it was Whizzer’s turn to break the silence, and when he did it was with nearly a whisper, “Are you going to tell Jason?” He felt the way that Marvin tensed at the question, and he watched as Marvin shook his head, “If something is going to happen to you, he needs to know.”

Marvin answered quickly, “He doesn’t need to be worrying about something that might not happen.” There was a tense silence, until Marvin sighed and deflated. His hand went to trail through Whizzer’s hair, “Whizzer...” A pause as he collected himself, “If we get it, then, we’ll do whatever we can.”

It was all they would be able to do, but the answer made Whizzer squeeze his eyes shut as he took a deep breath, “Okay.” The conversation was done, and he didn’t want to ask any more questions about possibilities or what-ifs. There was nothing they could do, not now. He felt a kiss pressed to his temple, and Marvin’s hand rubbed his shoulder.

“Come on, come back to bed.”

He shook his head and gave his lover a squeeze around his waist, “I’ll be in in a minute, you can go on in. I won’t be long.” There was a hesitation before Marvin kissed his forehead and went back into their apartment. Whizzer took a moment to himself, before following him in. He went back to their room and had to pause, just to take in the sight of his lover laying down, relaxed, in their bed. It was sweet. 

Marvin’s hand reached over to grab his own and Whizzer was pulled into the bed. With a soft smile he snuggled up close to his lover. He didn’t know how much more time they would have, but for now, they had this. At least they had this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! It really means a lot to me, and any kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
